User talk:Blue Tennis Ball
Hi...so you wanted me here? TennisBallFan (talk) 23:22, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Hey, TBFan!! Insanipedia! (talk|blog|wiki) 10:13, April 30, 2017 (UTC) (and btw yeah I did) Hi Hello Im New Here TheRobloxianGuy67 (talk) 01:30, May 1, 2017 (UTC) : Welcome to Insanipedia! Insanipedia! (talk|blog|wiki) 09:28, May 1, 2017 (UTC) The Most Well-Read Girl In The World! 21:17, May 20, 2017 (UTC)Hey, I was looking on the Object Madness Deviantart Fan Club and FOUND YOUR DEVIANTART. It seems like it because you posted that Chendy Cane story (Also, I'd appreciate it if you gave me credit for the middle and end of the story on there too). I loled at Cherry's "When I Grow Up" timeline, I wonder what Cup's would look like. But yeah, I found it! Hi! Cutie Sunflower is cute! Go and talk to me! :Heya! A fangirl ball of Object Madness (Isanipedia) (talk|blog| |wiki) 17:09, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Admin Request Hi My Names BluJayPJ, one of the admins of the Inanimate Insanity Wiki I'd like to request admin rights for myself. Reasons: 1) I could help chat by banning, kicking, and/or blocking users who spam and vandalise. 2) Sometimes admins are away in situations when we need them, I'm ACTIVE. 3) I can help people. 4) I could introduce new things to make the wiki better No, this is not a "I want to be an admin because so-and-so is an admin" request and/or an "Nobody pays attention to me, but they would if I was an admin" request, etcetera, etcetera. I just think I'd be a good administrator, and I KNOW I'd be very helpful to this wiki. Now, I understand if this can't be done, and that's okay. But, please do consider this request. WHY IS THERE REQUEST FOR RIGHTS ON THIS WIKI, HUH? Insanipedia! (talk|blog|wiki) 04:01, June 2, 2017 (UTC) The Most Well-Read Girl In The World! (talk) 10:33, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Hey, Insanipedia, even though I would love to take an admin position to help out this wiki, I don't think I'm ready. I'm still quite inexperienced. Although, I'd love to be at least still be content moderator. Discord Problem I can't join your Discord server. [[User:U4Again| '''Undhee ]] | ��' 12:49, June 14, 2017 (UTC) : Just keep trying. It might be one of these: *You are signed out of your Discor daccont. *There is bad connection in your area *Maybe therer is mainentrance. *I dunnoo what else. : Insanipedia! (talk|blog|wiki) 12:53, June 14, 2017 (UTC) No, it's because the invite URL is incorrect. See this: https://support.discordapp.com/hc/en-us/articles/204155938-How-do-I-invite-friends-to-my-server- '[[User:U4Again| Undhee ]] | ��''' 12:58, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Question Heyo Insani I have a question for you. Did you quit BFWB? TB is my fav! Talk to me about him! 01:12, June 20, 2017 (UTC) : Yeah, I did leave BFWB. It was because I was too hitatusy to compete (as I get distracted by editing on Insanipedia or Overloadpedia which is all the time) Insanipedia! (talk|blog|wiki) 04:26, June 20, 2017 (UTC) TOLD YOU, DUK MUST DIE Ok, so we said to meet here for a date-r**e? Derpyunikitty Must Die (talk) 19:27, October 13, 2017 (UTC) : Shut up, Mr. I-Hate-Derpy-So-Much-I-Will-Swear-And-Post-Porn. I already banned you. : I told you, and you did not listen. A fangirl ball of Object Madness (Isanipedia) (talk|blog| |wiki) 19:32, October 13, 2017 (UTC) Episode 2 of Object Madness is out and i think it’s called “Caught in the Crossfire” so grab your computer, search Object Madness, click on episode 2 and then sit back and relax. : "Caught in the Crossfire" is a fake OMN episode, not a real one. Basically, I'm saying OMN 2 is not out yet. Give a golf ball a fish and you feed her for a day. Teach a golf ball to fish and you feed her for a lifetime. (talk|blog| |wiki) 13:12, November 26, 2017 (UTC) Done Alright, it's done. But it screen is kinda messy.. I want to die and I'm dangerous, do not touch me or you can talk to me here 01:17, December 24, 2017 (UTC) f*** u n****r :Hello, and welcome to the Object Madness wiki. Swearing (or vandalism) is prohibited on this site. We try and keep a clean database for people to see and read. Please read the Insanipedia policy for more information. Thanks! Year is coming to an end, very few days left. (talk|blog| |wiki) 22:50, December 29, 2017 (UTC) ONCE UPON A TIME! I UPLOADED A VIDEO nAMED NAMED NAMED NAMED NAMED BFB 3 BUT WITH MY oshawottS! BIUT IT GOT DELETED! oshawott *stings your vandalism *stings your vandalism *stings your vandalism *stings your vandalism *stings your vandalism *stings your vandalism *stings your vandalism *stings your vandalism *stings your vandalism *stings your vandalism Are you still continuing OFlash? Saturnips369 (talk) 13:54, July 24, 2018 (UTC)Saturnips369 : Reboot is cancelled. I did say ircron will be in Circle ude's version -Karlie H. the Object Show Fan (talk| |blog) 14:10, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Then can I use characters...? Saturnips369 (talk) 16:36, July 25, 2018 (UTC)Saturnips369 : Ask Circle due 236. -Karlie H. the Object Show Fan (talk| |blog) 16:50, July 25, 2018 (UTC) Hi Saturnips369 (talk) 00:23, February 22, 2019 (UTC)Saturnips : Hi, what i it? -Karlie H. the Object Show Fan (talk| |blog) 02:18, February 22, 2019 (UTC) What I just wanted to say hi, long time no see. I can't find the tidle things so it's me saturnips Hey Karlie, i just joined this wiki, and i wanna ask you, can you add some more contestants to the navigation bar? The only ones listed are Daisy, Puffbull and Picaxe, and that's just boring to look at. Thx Imjustthere (talk) 01:25, August 29, 2019 (UTC) : Not right now. Maybe sometime, though! -Karlie H. the Object Show Fan (talk| |blog) 10:25, August 29, 2019 (UTC) Question You wouldn't know how to get some wikis i created inclueded in the Object Show Wiki's Footer? Specifically Code Red and Object Forces & Mania? : Uh... what? -Karlie H. the Object Show Fan (talk| |blog) 20:34, September 13, 2019 (UTC) : : Well what i mean is how people can add the "Object Show Wiki's" template to their wiki and have the wiki name inclueded, i just wanna ad my wiki's names to it, sry if it's still unclear, there's no real simple way to explain it without it going on for 80 paragraphs. Imjustthere (talk) 20:57, September 13, 2019 (UTC) :: -Karlie H. the Object Show Fan (talk| |blog) 21:05, September 13, 2019 (UTC) I already added that to the wikis, but my wikis names aren't showing up in the list Chat Do you know how the change the text in the chat from "START A CHAT" into something else? Imjustthere (talk) 20:48, October 18, 2019 (UTC) : Yeah. -Karlie H. the Object Show Fan (talk| |blog) 00:16, October 19, 2019 (UTC) Can you tell me how? Imjustthere (talk) 15:19, October 19, 2019 (UTC) Hello Greetings. I am indeed fortunate to be here! (SakuraSkipHeart (talk) 23:46, January 22, 2020 (UTC)) : welcome to the wiki! enjoy your stay! -When I saw that BlTB talked to me, I figured I would get with the times! (talk| |blog) 02:59, January 23, 2020 (UTC)